My White Memory: silken dreams torn
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Summary is inside, too long to summerize the summary! This is termed as a 'creaturefic'. Features: RWHG, DMHP, DMGW, HPOC, OC Many. Warnings: HeterosexualHomosexual pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. This is fanfiction. Plain and Simple. I do not own Harry Potter!

Summary: It has been years since the defeat of Voldemort; and the death of Harry Potter, Boy Wonder. Now, at the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, Draco and his long time co-worker, Hermione Granger are sent on a research assignment. Their subject: the creatures more commonly known as demons. What may have started as a 'routine' assignment soon becomes a discovery of the past war, where schemes and allignments managed the outcome of Voldemort's, and inevitably, Harry Potter's deaths. Unknown to both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger is the underyling threat of uncovering the truth, a truth neither would like to know.

Pairings: RW/HG (Obvouisly!), DM/GW (This is not a main pairing in the least, however it will feature in this story. I warned you.), DM/HP (Yes, here too!), HP/OC (Many of them as well... I shall add.). Any problems with the pairings? Well, here's a heads up, read only if you're okay with them.

Warnings: Not too many graphic scenes, but there will be sexual references. (For now) Rating starts as M because it will get worse.

A/N: Now, this is my first update in a long time, and it's a new story. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be a long time between updates. Please forgive me, I update when I can. I must thank all my lovely beta's, whom I basically hounded for this update (And I love them for meeting my selfish demands!! They are awesome.) So, thanks to **m.t.dog, Red-Rose-Priestess, and Alexa **for all their help in getting this update ready for viewing!! They shall recieve a big basket of goodies!!

* * *

In a dark alley, he appeared. Wild fire, mistaken for his hair, swept around the dark cloak he wore. Bright eyes glistened their emerald brilliance, twin stars. He stomped past a homeless man, looking left and right before stepping out onto the street. Walking with certainty, this figure was no stranger to the area. 

The destination was an old bar, frequented by all Diagon Alley shoppers. The Leaky Cauldron, which happened to be bursting with customers on this particular night. It was a wedding celebration for one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger; however, this knowledge was not privy to everyone in the wizarding world.

That was probably the only reason the striking creature decided to step into the crowded bar. The sudden burst of cold did not seem to phase any drinkers on their celebration and many did not even see a black cloaked figure sulk off towards the bar where alcohol was flowing into people's cups.

"Tom, Tommm-eeee, another round for me maaaates," a very inebriated Fred Weasley slurred, falling backwards into an equally happy George Weasley. Tom grinned, empty space where teeth should have been showing, and obliged the twins by pouring fire whiskey into countless jars, cups and bottles. While everyone was busy laughing and guzzling, the cloaked figure that had waited patiently to grab Tom's attention did so by catching the barman's eye.

Tom frowned, looking around to make sure no one was truly paying attention to the transaction that was soon to take place. "What's a demon doing here?" Tom inquired through whispers, leaning over the bar towards the green-eyed beast. The creature shifted more into the middle of his seat on a stool, nervously eyeing everyone around him. The thing had been avoiding any contact with anything breathing since he had entered the building; it was evident he wanted space.

"Never mind that, have you got a spare room or should I try elsewhere?" He spoke, a voice that resembled crashing waves over rock; Tom's assumption was right. The cloaked figure was a demon, no human could have possessed such a dark voice that was wielded calmly.

"Knockturn Alley too dark?" Tom asked, wary by nature.

The demon frowned, bowed his head and allowed his long, wispy, fiery hair to curtain over his face, "I see… so you have no room for me."

Tom, not one to turn away business, said hastily, "no, no, I have a room. Last one, in fact." Feeling it was best to make repairs for his rudeness, Tom continued, "Mr. Weasley's wedding celebration has me almost fully booked, this hasn't happened in a long time for me."

The demon's green eyes flashed, they had widened but the motion had been too quick for Tom to fully catch. "Weasley?"

"Yes, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley. Do you know them?" Tom asked, suspicious.

The demon stiffly responded, refusing to relinquish any precious information, "Briefly met. I want a glass of fire whiskey, a toast is in order. They are worthy of it." Tom nodded, knowing when to fill a glass and not ask questions.

Once a cup filled to the brim with a dark liquid was placed in front of the demon, hands that shone like moonbeams picked up the glass and brought it to pale lips. "To friends!" Liquid rushed passed lips and the glass was drained. Placing the glass down, the demon did not react to the effects fire whiskey was supposed to have.

Tom, who had turned away, came back to the creature. "Room 205…you need help with luggage?" Tom inquired.

Green eyes lifted, fire burning. "None to help with. Thank you, sir. You were most helpful," the words were kind, and the tone was meant to be pleased, but Tom always had the impression that demons were rude. It was an ingrained trait; demons could never pull off gratefulness, even if they wanted too.

The demon raised himself from the stool and swiftly rose, twitching when a guest's arm almost grazed his black cloak. Tom shook his head and muttered, "Demons."

* * *

"Draco, Draco, you can't tolerate anymore of the damn whiskey!" 

"Dun say that Hermionnee," Draco slurred, wrapping his arm around a displeased Hermione Weasley. "It's yuuur wedding! Have fun, let loose, RON!! GIVE ME SOME OF THA- SHIT!!" Draco called over to Ron, who had a plastered smile all over his face.

"YO BROTHER!! Have some of this!!" Ron cried, shoving a bottle into Draco's hand, barely managing to actually pass the alcoholic beverage to his friend without dropping it on the ground.

Hermione huffed, having not drunk more than some champagne to toast her wedding, picked up a random glass from a random table and downed it. "I might as well join you drunkards."

"Hermione, I—I—love yooouu!" Ron said, now trying to attack her neck with his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know, I love you too,"

"NOT THE WAY I DO, YOU'RE MY SHORTY!!"

"Why did I allow you two idiots to learn those words?" Hermione snapped, although she was in fact enjoying herself. Ron was now hanging off her shoulder and it was becoming less appealing by the minute.

"You love us, Hermione! Now, where was I?" Draco muttered, tripping over a chair and landing face first on the ground. Everyone around him burst out in laughter and Draco, to his credit, was in his own pearls of laughter at this point. Ron had missed it all and it was clear to Hermione he was soon going to pass out.

"So much for the wedding night… well there's always the bloody honeymoon…" Hermione said, a little too loudly for something that was supposed to be internal thought. She too, was intoxicated.

Ron, then, got a sudden burst of energy! "Honeymooon, Honey—Honey—Honey… MOON!!" Ron soon had everyone in the bar following him, the maestro, in a heart felt rendition of _Mary had a little (of) Sam_.

Hermione herself was on the fifth verse when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was such a light tap that she half thought it had not been one at all. Turning around, she was met with the sight of an attractive man. (Had she had less alcohol in her system she would have been able to decipher human from magical creature.)

He was sculpted like no other, his pale skin featured no scars or blemishes, and his hair gleamed a colour that could only be described as 'fire'. He smiled confidently, giving off an amused air, "Congratulations, Hermione Granger on this most magnificent occasion, you're wedding; I would like it if you would allow me to show favour on your marriage," the man said.

Hermione could only nod; she could not decipher that string of code in her current state. The man chuckled and then handed her a drink, "I can give you no other present," he stated.

"Thank you…" Hermione was slowly realizing she did not know this person.

The stranger quirked his head, he acted natural in the environment of a loud party. "Give my regards to Ron."

"You know Ronald?" Hermione replied; her stunned expression was no cause of embarrassment tonight.

The creature smiled, "Naturally, and now, I bid you goodnight. Enjoy your honeymoon," he finished. He was too abrupt, too different; too otherworldly. Hermione felt intimidated and awkward from his presence, his words were kind yet she did not feel comfortable with them.

"Yes, thank you again," Hermione said.

Hermione left that conversation to join Ron again, taking one impression of the person with her. With all his manners, his beauty, his wordy language; it was his emerald eyes that conveyed disappointment. "Hermione, why is the bar on fire?" Ron asked her shortly after she returned to his side.

"I haven't the slighted idea, love," Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

* * *

They met after the party had settled down. Draco stumbled over himself in vain attempts to get to his room in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco fell, and stayed right where he was, to tried to move. Fluttering eyelids soon crashed down, sleep had taken hold. 

Footsteps came from the stairs and soon, a man was staring down at Draco. Draco, deep in the land of dreams, did not see the sniff of disdain that grazed the ethereal lips; nor did he hear the mocking words that came from those lips.

"Some people never change, huh Malfoy?"

The man with flaming hair laughed and shook his head, stepping over the blonde; he was simply a speed bump. "I'm not surprised in the least," the cloaked demon sighed. The door to room 205 shut firmly soon after the brief encounter and Draco was left snoring in the dark. A lingering fragrance of Tuberose assaulted the sleeping Draco's nose, affecting him subconsciously

* * *

Draco saw him, yes there he was. As Draco remembered him always, a skinny child with hair that stood on end. Vibrant eyes, his manner spoke imbecile. And Draco relived his jealousy, his contempt all over again. Draco was about to wrap his hands around a scrawny neck… 

And Draco jolted awake. The pounding drums in his head reminded him how much alcohol he could tolerate, and how much he could not. "Ugh," was the only noise Draco managed to create as a potion was shoved into his hand for him to drain. His relief from the drums. Squinting, Draco soon connected his nurses' face to Hermione's.

Hermione allowed Draco one minute for the hangover potion to kick in before she was scolding into his ear. "Ron found you sleeping out in the hall, you git! Have you any idea of how much I've been waiting for my wedding night with that man!? And you two single-handedly ruined it by getting plastered!! I was hoping for some quality time with Ron but nooo, there you are, needing to be rescued from a drunken stupor!! You're lucky I get a honeymoon this week!!"

Draco's head spun, his eyes squinted, refusing to adjust to light, and his vocabulary went down a notch. "Mmm," Draco's brilliant response.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Just go to you're room back in 206 and sober up, before I murder you."

"S'all right," Draco obeyed and stumbled out of her room, shakily arriving to room 206. Before he entered his room for some much needed recuperation Draco noticed Ron coming up the stairs.

"Ron, be careful, Hermione's in one fucking evil mood," Draco warned.

Ron nodded, sullenly. "I know, when I brought you in she went ballistic." Draco grimaced, nodding with an apologetic half-smile.

"Sorry 'bout that mate."

Ron said grimly, "She'll get over it. Once we're in the Caribbean I'll romance her back to normal!" Ron's face lit up, lightening the mood. Draco grinned suggestively.

Then Draco laughed out, "You do that!"

Ron grinned, chuckling to himself, and went back into his room, the war zone.

Draco headed into room 206, closing his door as another door did the same

* * *

The faint light hit the room on a diagonal. Sitting in a Victorian armchair, his face was covered by shadows. "Is he coming?" Asked the man, who resembled a shadow in the scarcely lit room. 

"No," answered a silky voice. The sound waves came from the woman standing near the window; she let down the drapes and the room was engulfed once again in navy. The outlines the two figures made were seen only by the other.

"We'll see about that," the man rumbled, so agitated that he shifted on the chair, causing a great rustle.

After a silent moment, either for reminiscing or scheming, the female asked, "Maybe we should leave him alone?"

"Have you lost all sensibility, Kaminari? Imbecile!" was the sharp retort she received. "He was Crom's fucking slave! Do you have any idea how important he is?"

"Of course I do! I remember Takumi, I remember what happened!"

"See that you don't forget it." There was a small pause, not meant for thought but dramatics, "Or you'll be dealt in the same way Farvardin is to be dealt with." The matter was sealed, there would be no more argument from the subordinate Kaminari.

"Should we inform their Ministry?" Kaminari inquired.

"And let them know Crom's true intentions? I should kill you for all the stupid questions you ask," Takumi snapped, without a breath of exaggeration.

"You would never," Kaminari stated. If she felt threatened at all by the male she did not show it in her attitude towards him.

"Come here," Takumi ordered. Kaminari obeyed, her movements in the dark room hidden. There was a loud sound of a mouth slapping angrily against another. A pause, the two broke apart.

"Not yet, you're not dead yet," Takumi said. Whatever action he was doing to Kaminari was cloaked, known only by her.

"I have no intention to ever be," Kaminari ended.

* * *

Draco was in mourning. He was mourning the fact his life had no excitement without Ron or Hermione around. Reminiscing, Draco said to no one in particular, "Is this how PotHead felt? That nothing exciting happens without those two loons? Are they responsible for all the dangers that surrounded Boy Wonder?!" 

Draco took a big sigh in, and rotated around in his chair before the fireplace. Laughing at himself, Draco knew he was being ridiculous. Shaking his head, he was about to get up in order to floo Pansy Parkinson and bother her with his woe. A tap on his window stopped all movements.

Draco turned to the window in surprise, and noticed an elegant snowy owl outside his window. "Looks like that bloody Hedwig," Draco muttered as he opened up the window to let the ministry owl in. The owl nipped his finger with impatience after Draco had untied the letter from its leg; Draco grinned, "Has the disposition of Hedwig too…"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting you you're five knuts and six sickles."

With the owl heading back into the inky night, Draco left his window open to allow the cold, fresh spring air to fill into his living room. Draco opened the parchment, hoping it was from Hermione.

Draco smiled at the happy, bold, yellow letters that screamed, 'Wish you were here!' He traced the grey sting rays that were forever swimming in bright blue water on the postcard. Turning the postcard over, he felt less lonely by the second.

_Draco! _

_I can tell you right now, your behaviour on my wedding night has been forgiven! It is beautiful, sunny and fun out here! My hotel is more than accommodating; I have never been so pleased with room service in my life! And the beach here… I'll say this, Ron and I have never been on better terms. Well, I seem to be running out of space, we'll leave it at this. One day, go to the Caribbean with a girl! She'll be as dazzled as I am. I hope to see you back at the ministry in a week._

_-Hermione_

Draco growled out, "Going back to work with my partner is not going to come soon enough, is it?" Draco sat back down on his rotating chair and twirled a few times, before needing to stop after making himself sick.

Draco had, for a year and six months, been working at the Ministry of Magic as an unspeakable. He still felt bitter about the trouble he had to go through to get the job. Draco's arm was blackened, the dark mark was his most ugly reminder of the war that had divided his family and killed them.

Draco had not thought he would have stayed as an Unspeakable for long once he found out he was Granger's partner. However, he had proved himself wrong by befriending her and her Weasley boyfriend. Draco found it strange, the two people he liked the best at the moment had been best friends to the one boy he hated the most.

Harry Potter may have been dead for three years, but Draco still held a grudge against him. Potty would forever remain a thorn in his side. Draco knew it was illogical, yet he could not care to change, because he did not desire too. He never would.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY!" called a voice, pulling Draco from his mind into reality. Draco jumped in a slight shock from his rotating chair and fell on the ground in the most awkward position. Luckily he was facing the fireplace to see his visitor, Hardy, his wonderful 'boss'. Unluckily, this mistake would give Hardy more excuses to bust his ass.

Hardy had not wanted to let Hermione go for two weeks and he had been grouchy with Draco, making it Draco's fault for letting his _precious_ partner get stolen away by a Weasley spawn. Draco glared at Hardy from his pathetic state.

"What is it Hardy?!" Draco snapped.

"I have my best pairing of Unspeakables out of work for two weeks due to a honeymoon and have a new assignment for them, that's what it is! Once Granger gets back, you're going to make up for the loss of two weeks!!" Hardy half-yelled, glaring out of the fireplace. His face seems to scowl in the small flames.

Draco blinked, he had a new assignment? "What is the assignment?" Draco inquired, picking himself up, yet not regaining his dignity.

"The ministry wants information on a certain type of creature," Hardy said darkly. Draco stared at him as if he were a clown.

"And the DRCMC is not taking care of this… why?" Draco asked, his 'attitude' showing in a moment. Draco was not a Rubeus Hagrid type of person, he still maintained his belief that wizards were superior.

"Don't question anything Malfoy! You're lucky to have this job!" Hardy finally broke in a yell.

Draco sneered, the reminder unwelcome. "Just tell me what I have to do and get out of my fireplace, you're not photogenic."

Hardy sighed, and explained. "No one at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures believed it was their forte to take on this assignment."

"And?" Draco knew he would not like what was to come.

"You and Granger are going to collect research on… demons," Hardy said grimly.

"You're joking," Draco said, becoming more disbelieving every second. Vampires were secretive, but demons were impossible to find. What was known of them was about as mythic as what humans knew of demons. In fact, a demon had visited a previous Minister of Magic over a century ago to specifically state that the demon culture was to remain unregulated by wizards. (It was a slap in the face really, the demons all but said, "We will destroy you all if you dare to monitor us".) No wonder no one from the DRCMC wanted to get this assignment.

"No, I'm not. They were on You Know Who's side during the war, you know, and then suddenly switched to aid Potter at the last minute. The ministry still cannot explain that one for the common wizard. The ministry thinks that if we have more information on the demon creatures we can use it to our advantage now," Hardy responded. Exhaustion was creeping onto Hardy's face.

Draco wondered what advantage wizards could have when it came to those creatures. "Demons are the most bloody secretive magical beings that any wizard can encounter! They hate contact with strangers! Especially with witches and wizards!" Draco exclaimed, hardly realizing nothing would change with such a protest.

"And that's why Granger and you are taking on this assignment… good luck. I expect you to be going to Opal Lake in search of their location in exactly seven days," Hardy said sickly pleasantly. Draco wanted to drop a dragon on Hardy's head.

Hardy's head finally disappeared from Draco's fireplace. Draco groaned, "Why was I graced with the privilege to work with Hermione?! Because of her I end up getting the bloody hard jobs too!"

* * *

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself. The beach, the sun, the crowds, the sex, the Ron… writing to Draco to brag about how wonderful it all was… 

Hermione grinned at herself in the mirror beside her current seat. Her honeymoon suit was exquisite, Ron had finally done one of the nicest things he had ever done for her in their long romance. The bed was huge and fluffy, and there were three rooms to the suit. Included, was a balcony overlooking the beach. Hermione could not imagine it becoming a more enjoyable trip.

Ron came storming into the room from the balcony, where he had been drinking a bottle of beer, and threw a piece of parchment down in front of her on the coffee table. He gave a great. "Humph." and slammed down on the couch facing her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her husband, somewhat alarmed, but she was too relaxed to start getting annoyed with him for being grumpy.

Ron glared at the parchment. "Some ruddy Ministry owl attacked me in order to get this to you, I hate those animals!! Bloody useless things!" Ron snapped. His ears were turning red.

Hermione smiled. "Why don't you go take a bath?" she suggested.

Ron grinned. "Join me?" Ron asked, being playful. It perfectly suited Hermione's purposes for her Honeymoon.

"I'll read the letter and then I will."

Ron nodded and got up, heading for the bathroom. There was a luxurious bathtub and Hermione shivered at the thought of getting into a nice hot bath when she heard water running.

Hermione first cast a few charms on the letter in order to make sure it was safe for it to be to open. She tore the seal open, skimming its contents quickly; she was eager for that bath. However, she soon realized, she would be more eager to get back to England.

* * *

Hermione walked into the loo in only a bathrobe. Ron was smiling up at her, completely immersed in a hot bath with bubbles brimming at the top. She crept into the bath, laying across Ron in an embrace, with a huge grin on her face. 

Ron looked at her, asking silently what she was so happy about. "I have a new assignment," was all Hermione said. Ron groaned painfully. Hermione's obsession with her job was going to hit full force; she knew he'd be lucky if he could keep her on this vacation until it actually ended!

* * *

He placed a cold hand on the window and looked out the window; knowing freedom would be short lived. He felt the tear finally fall, it would only be one; Demons did not cry, at least not much. He traced a sharp nail across the window, cutting a pattern into it, and bit his lip. His expression was bold, and his blood was as red as his hair. 

_One more week, please Merlin__, allow me one more week before I pay my debt. I've missed too much._

**The future is black.**


End file.
